The invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for storing and viewing virtual microscope slides. The method and apparatus are usable over the Internet, an intranet, or on a local computer, and provide an integrated and interlocked combination of a digital image server and multiple virtual microscope client viewers.
Examination of tissue sections, aspirated tissue, and the like, has typically been a localized activity. That is, the tissue is sectioned in a lab. It may be stained and microscopically examined by a light microscope after which a technician and/or a pathologist reaches a conclusion as to the characteristics of the tissue; for instance whether the tissue is benign or malignant and what stage of malignancy the tissue might be in. A number of patents awarded to the instant inventors are directed to that sort of system.
In some cases, however, it may be desirable where results are indefinite or where particular sophistication is needed for the human analysis of the images to be able to supply the slides to an offsite expert who might be across the country or on the other side of the world. In the past, the approach which has been taken to solve this problem has involved the transfer of the slides themselves by air express or post, often involving significant time delays which it would be desirable to avoid if a patient is suspected of being severely ill.
In the alternative, telepathology systems have been made available involving the use of television transmissions requiring a 6 MHz bandwidth, either through a satellite link or possibly through a coaxial cable, both of which must, in effect, be dedicated lines and previously set up. Such a system, however, requires a great deal of customization and expense although such systems do include the use of computer-controlled microscopes. Such microscopes receive commands from a remote location to move to a particular position on a slide so that the television camera may send a television signal out representative of the field of view.
This type of system is relatively expensive and clumsy to use do to the necessity for a very expensive robotically-controlled microscope which receives specialized signals over a dedicated link.
What is needed then is a system and apparatus which can allow a remote consult to take place related to tissue specimens, and the like, which may be done quickly, conveniently, and easily.
The invention relates to a method for viewing virtual microscope slides. Virtual microscope slides comprise sets of tiled images. The tiles of the tiled images represent a field of view which may be captured from a microscope having a high-precision controlled stage typically with a stage resolution in the neighborhood of a {fraction (1/10)}th micron step. The images are captured on a CCD array which generates images in color or black and white and stores them in a frame buffer or on disk in tiled format. Such images are usually very large due to the number of pixels required to reproduce a substantial size tissue specimen at a high magnification, such as 40 power. In addition, in order to provide ease of use, particularly on a remote basis, other sets of tiled images have a lower magnification, for instance at 1.25 power. All of the images are tiled and stored in digital format on a server which may communicate using the hypertext transport protocol used for web-based communications over a packet switching network such as the Internet or an intranet. Because the images have already been captured and coordinated in tiled form, it is unnecessary to provide a robotically-controlled microscope or even the original specimens themselves.
One or more clients may communicate with the server containing the image to download a portion or all of the tiled image. The client provides requests to the server indicating the portion which is desired to be viewed and the server supplies the appropriate tiles for that portion of the image. The tiles are received by the client and are assembled into a seamless view which may be scrolled through and scanned in the same manner as a pathologist may move about a microscope slide to find regions of interest. In addition, the low-magnification image may be displayed in a first window at the client and a higher-magnification image may simultaneously be displayed which retains coherence with the lower-magnification image in order to provide ease of scanning for areas of interest by the pathology, or the like.
Furthermore, the client/server relationship may be carried out over multiple clients with one of the clients having control over the image positioning as fed by the server for all other clients via communication between the first client and the server, and then subsequent updating coherent communication between the server and the downstream clients. This does not necessarily require that repeated loading take place of the client images, but only that signals be sent between the server and the secondary clients reflecting the field which the first client is viewing. In this way, the overall system can operate similarly to a multiheaded optical microscope of the type used to train physicians in pathology. Furthermore, the system can be used as a multiheaded microscope during a consult so that al persons simultaneously involved in the consult are looking at the same portion of the image and no confusion can arise.
A further advantage of the present invention is to provide packet switched chat communications along with the multiheaded virtual microscope feature to allow text to be transferred among the various clients while the images are being viewed.
Finally, additional lines of communication may be provided among the users of the multiple remote client locations so that they can discuss telephonically or even using a voice-over-Internet protocol-based system to confer in real time on the images that are being seen at each of the client stations.
Furthermore, the client in control of the image may relinquish control to a second client; the first client operating on a peer basis with the other clients in a secondary relationship thereafter.
In order to provide further analysis features, a linear measuring or tape measuring feature may be provided in order to determine the distance in microns, or the like, between a pair of points identified by pointing and clicking on portions of the image in order to determine the actual size of particular features shown in the specimen image. The size, of course, is computed on the basis of the magnification of the image being shown.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become obvious to one of ordinary skill in the art upon a perusal of the following specification and claims in light of the accompanying drawings